Potter or Malfoy? The Order or a Death Eater?
by TheSmexyRedWeasley
Summary: I have always known I was never meant to be a Malfoy or a Death Eater. My name is Violet Lynx Malfoy. Or so I was told. Supposable I am the daughter of Lucius and Narcissa.  I am a Death Eater and a Slytherin Pure Blood. So why do I feel as though Im not.
1. Violet Lynx Malfoy

I have always known I was never meant to be a Malfoy or a Death Eater. My name is Violet Lynx Malfoy. Or so I was told. Supposable I am the daughter of Lucius and Narcissa. Younger sister to Draco. I am a Death Eater and a Slytherin Pure Blood. So why do I feel like I am not? I just don't think I am. I think this isn't where I belong. Narcissa loves me. Lucius thinks I am his 'baby girl', and Draco is my best friend and my amazing older brother. I seriously have my doubts about my parentage. Only Draco knows of course. Everyone at school, other than the Slytherins think he is an ass. He's not. I mean I am not saying he doesn't have his assey moments but he is my sweet, caring, older brother. There are very few people who see this side of him. Two actually. Myself and Blanca (Blanca Snape. Severus Snape's daughter, fellow Death Eater, and my brothers girlfriend since they were like 6 years old). But anyway….there are many ways I think I am not a Malfoy.

1. Narcissa has made me dye my hair blonde every week for ever since I can remember.

(I don't know my real hair color)

2. The sorting hat was debating putting me in Slytherin or Gryffindor.

(I kind of wanted Gryffindor)

3. I have never fit the Death Eater personality.

(And I never want to.)

4. I have these sudden urges to go talk to Harry Potter.

(I would be murdered if I did)

5. I don't think all Weasley are scum.

(I have my eye on a specific one) ;)

6. I don't hate Muggle borns.

(I am actually okay with them)

7.I have a secret Muggle born friend.

(Draco hates her)

_**1 week later**_

Dearest Violet,

I understand you have not meet me and most likely have never heard of me. I am your true godfather. Remus Jonathan Lupin. I was a friend of your father and mother. Lily and James Potter. I realize that this sounds very outlandish considering you grew up thinking in a completely different way. I promised the Malfoy's I would never tell you anything until you were 17 years old but I cannot wait any longer. Violet these are dark and dangerous times to not know who you truly are. Soon if not now darkness will cover light. You my dear Violet might just be Voldemort's greatest and most powerful weapon. I must tell you who you truly are. Your name is Emily Annabel Potter. You are the daughter to James Potter and Lily Evens. You are the twin to Harry James Potter. You were taken to the Malfoy family at the tender age of one. You have a scar on your shoulder that is identical to Harry's legendary scar. You don't tell anyone. Even Draco. You are aware that you don't belong where you are and you try to hide what you feel so Lucius and Narcissa won't know that you are aware of this connection. Please Emily (Violet) you know that everything I am saying is true and you and I both know that you don't belong there. If you are interested in anymore information feel free to send me a letter back or meet me at the Three Broomsticks tomorrow night at 7. I understand if you really don't want to know but I thought you might like to.

Sincerely,

R.J Lupin.

**A/N****: Sooooooo what do you think of my new story so far? I know this is a short chapter and all but I was sooo excited and freaking about this story and where it will go. ;)**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The 8th**** and Reddest Weasley~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	2. Authors Note

_**A/N: **_Heyyy all my sexy friend and fellow readers of Fanfiction. A lot of the comments for Malfoy or Potter have included: 'Wouldn't Emily (Violet) be in the same year as Draco if she is Harry's twin?' Yes. Her along with Harry are just about 10 months younger than Draco.

Thank you,

The 8th and Reddest Weasley

p.s: School has started back up and I shall try my best to update as soon as possible.

p.p.s: If you have any further questions let me know. If you have any ideas for where the story should go, let me know.


End file.
